Just Dancing
by Ultrawoman
Summary: One shot. Scene from Hells Bells - Xander&Anya actually got married, Spike sent his date home, and now Dawn’s doing a little matchmaking... [Spuffy]


****

A/N : Another twisted around scene from a Season 6 episode. Seems this is becoming a habit with me, adding sweet Spuffyness to the darkest season of the show. I promise to update Life's Full of Surprises in the next day or so, I know some of you are still waiting. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet!

Rating : G  
Spoilers : 6.16 Hells Bells, 4.9 Something Blue  
Summary : One shot. Scene from Hells Bells - Xander&Anya actually got married, Spike sent his date home, and now Dawn's doing a little matchmaking... [Spuffy]  
Disclaimer : Joss owns all characters and some of this is basically stolen straight from the ep Hells Bells. Also, Dawn's demon-teen 'friend' didn't have a name on the show so I made up a name.  


Just Dancing

She avoided him from there moment he arrived with his 'friend' but Buffy knew that eventually she had to face Spike. The 'date' he brought seems to have disappeared now and he's standing alone, leaning back against the wall watching everyone else dance, in particular the bride and groom. With a deep breath Buffy decides to walk over to him.

"Hello, Buffy" he smiles without looking at her, he knew she was there anyway.

"Hey, Spike" she smiles back, more so when he finally turns his eyes towards her.

"It's a happy occasion" he comments unsure as yet where to begin. 

"Yeah" she nods and turns her back to the wall beside him and they both watch the festivities instead of each other, "Where's your girlfriend?" she winces at the sound of her own words. They make her sound jealous, and she hates the fact that she really is.

"Oh, she's not...I mean..." Spike flounders, not sure how to answer her for the best. Truth was he barely knew the date he'd brought and it was all just ruse to make Buffy feel bad about dumping him. Now he just felt bad about upsetting her.

"She seemed like a very nice attempt at making me jealous" the Slayer smirks in a similar fashion to the way he usually does and he feels worse because she knew.

"She wasn't..." he begins but is not given a chance.

"It's okay" Buffy assures him with a sigh "I understand what you were doing and just so you know, it did hurt, seeing you two together"

His eyes snap up to meet hers and he frowns.

"I'm sorry" he looks thoughtful and then changes his mind "or good!" he snaps before changing back to an apology "No, I do mean sorry, it's why I told her to piss off..." he trails off, looking away again and feeling wretched. Why does this girl make him feel this way?

"Look, wedding's pretty much over, I should just go" he tells her with a shake of his head, pushing himself off the wall and making to walk away.

"No" Buffy surprises herself as well as him by reaching a hand out to stop him, catching a handful of his coat as he moved past her "No, you have every right to be here" she smiles a little, more so when her eyes go past him and see Dawn dancing with a half-demon boy she's spent the whole wedding with so far.

"It's nice to watch you be happy" Spike comments, reminding her he's there. She drops the material in her hand and looks everywhere but at him "I don't see it a lot. You glow" he tells her with a genuine smile and she finds one too as she looks up at him again. Leaning forward she whispers in a low voice;

"That's because the dress is radioactive" and they share an amused moment.

* * * * *

"What's up?" Nickron asked Dawn as they moved around the floor to the music "You don't really wanna be dancing with me, do you? You're embarrassed and..."

"No, totally not true!" the brunette interrupted. Truth was she hadn't been looking at him a whole lot, but it had nothing at all to do with his horns "I like you a lot" she admitted, blushing slightly "I was just looking at my sister, I haven't seen her laugh much lately" she smiles as she looks over at Buffy again and Nickron follows her gaze.

"That her boyfriend?" he asks and Dawn shakes her head.

"Er, no, well, he should be, or at least we think so, me and him" she explains rather badly causing Nickron to frown.

"She seems to like him" he shrugs, not really concerned, just glad that Dawn said she likes him...a lot!

"Exactly" the girl continues "He loves her and I think she likes him, maybe even more than likes but...I dunno there's always some excuse for there to be distance between them" she shakes her head and they go back to concentrating on their dancing for a moment, before Nickron speaks again.

"I don't want there to be distance between us, Dawn" he says softly, holding her tighter "That's kinda why I asked you to dance"

"That's sweet" she smiles as she looks up at him, there's a moment when it looks like he might kiss her but she's not paying attention as she has an idea "Oh my God, you're a genius?!" she exclaims, making Nickron physically jump.

"I am?" he looks confused as the song ends and they part slightly.

"I have just had the most excellent idea" Dawn tells him, grinning widely and waving her arms in an excited fashion "but you have to help me..."

* * * * *

"Spike!" Dawn manages to catch his attention moments before he reaches the door to leave. It seems despite Buffy telling him he should stay, he has decided he shouldn't.

"Hey Little Bit" the vampire smiles at the one person who can almost always be relied upon to be pleased to see him "I was just..." he indicates the door and she frowns.

"But I wanted us to dance" she tells him with the Summers trade-mark pout, she doesn't realise Buffy is standing almost right behind her.

"Dawnie, Spike doesn't want to..." she begins but he's quick to interrupt.

"Hey, it's just one dance, I've got time" he smiles first at Buffy then Dawn. The look he gives the younger girl is just a simple smile, but the one aimed at the Slayer is a cocky kind of grin. He doesn't want to hurt her, he admitted that, but he was still pleased to show her that at least someone appreciated him.

"Cool" Dawn nods as he drags Spike by the sleeve out amongst the other dancers and he spins her around the room. Buffy hates the fact she feels almost jealous of her own sister.

"Hey" she hears to her left and turns to see Nickron standing next to her "er, I was thinking since your sister ditched me, you wanna dance with me?" he asks somewhat nervously and Buffy shakes her head in the negative.

"I don't really..." she begins only to be interrupted as the teen demon's expression shifts from a hopeful smile to an annoyed glare.

"Oh it's okay, I get it, you don't wanna be seen dancing with a 'demon freak'..." he air quotes, almost nastily and Buffy feels bad.

"I'm sorry" she says to his back as he turns, not seeing the triumphant smile on his face, which he quickly wipes away as he turns back to take her hand and lead her out to dance.

Keeping their eyes on each other all the time, Dawn and Nickron weave through the crowd of guests with their dancing partners until they are back to back with each other.

"Y'know, no offence" Nickron shrugs, letting go of Buffy and turning around "but Dawn's a better dancer"

"Yeah, sorry Spike" Dawn can't help but smirk a little as she pulls free of the vampires grasp, turns and goes into the young half-demons arms. They dance away leaving Buffy and Spike facing each other in the centre of the dance floor

"I think we may have been set up, luv" Spike comments with a slight smile, shoving his hands into his duster pockets for lack of anywhere else to put them.

"Looks like" Buffy says with some annoyance, casting an eye over at her sister who has left her dance partner to talk to the members of the string quartet who are playing the music. After a moments pause the band strike up a new melody...

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" the Slayer snaps, clearly not amused, but Spike can't hide a smile as he hears the strains of Wind Beneath My Wings float across the room.

"Sounds like their playing our song, pet" he smirks until she turns back to look at him sternly "but we don't have to..." he trails off, looking at his feet, remembering things are so different now.

The Slayer wishes she didn't care but she does, whenever he pulls that little boy lost look, he always makes her feel bad though she'd never admit it.

"No, we don't" she agrees, before shocking herself as well as him by adding "but we could"

He stands there, looking at her with a completely stunned expression, but just for a moment, determined not to waste a chance to be close to her in this different way. Stepping forward he puts his arms around her and they sway gently to the music. After a moment she relaxes, resting her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of him holding her for a while and wondering why she never let him before.

Spike feels like he's floating on cloud nine until he sees Xander glaring at them over his new wife's shoulder, as they turn he knows Buffy must see it too.

"This is weird for you isn't it?" he says near her ear "Dancing with me?"

"No Spike" he hears, as she moves her head and looks up at him, smiling slightly now "It's all we've ever done" 

~The End~


End file.
